


Good Enough

by Dpes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eating Disorders, Insecurity, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpes/pseuds/Dpes
Summary: Philipee gets an eating disorder thinking at he not good enough for his team or Neymer





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this a story i came up with am not best writer but hope you enjoy it anyway

Philippe Coutinho was starting at his own reflection in the mirror and let out a small growl at what he saw in his opinion he was the fattest and ugliest on the team this was obviously untrue.  But Phil couldn't help himself but think like that it was one of his greatest insecurity "I will be better I will be better "repeated Phil mentally to himself as he looked at his body. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by aloud knocking on his hotel door so he quickly through on a loose shirt and  answered the door to come face to face with his best friend and crush Neymar "Hey Ney "said Phil smiling

"Hey Phil are you ok I've been knocking for like five minutes "said Neymar rising his eyebrows at the sightly younger man and looking him up and down

"Sorry Ney I had my headphones in and couldn't hear you "lied Phil "Anyway what were you wanting ? "Asked Phil rising an eyebrow 

"Remember we are supposed to meet the guys in the lobby for breakfast before training "repiled Neymar with a smirk since Phil was usually the one to remind him of such things 

"Oh I forgot "said Phil blushing sightly

"That ok makes a change from me forgetting for once "laughed Neymar "Anyway are you coming ?"asked Neymer 

"Am not really hungry "lied Phil he was completely straving he hadn't had anything since last night and that was only half an apple but he didn't want to risk getting any bigger 

"Come on you must be hungry plus it won't be as much fun without you "pouted Neymar Phil groaned internally he could never resist the other man pout it was simply to cute it only took a few seconds before Phil caved in he could still go he just wouldn't eat anything

"Fine" repiled Phil giving in as he quickly turned around and locked his room door

"Good now come on "said Neymar swinging his arm around Phil shoulder and started to lead them towards the lift  Phil started to blushed he always felt a surge of electricity rush through his body every time Neymar touched him and he really hoped the other man felt the same. Phil was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice that they arrived at the breakfast area in the lobby he was only brought out of his thoughts by Neymar waving his free hand in front of Phi face

"Sorry what did you say I want paying attention "said Phil as he finally noticed that they were in the lobby and threed his eyebrows together in confusion 

"I said are you ok you been quite the whole way here "repiled Neymar looking at Phil with his arm still around the other shoulder giving him a concerned look 

"Yeah sorry about that I got up in my thoughts "apologised Phil Neymar was about to press the issue but was distracted by Dani waving them over from a nearby   
Table

"Hey guys I saved you two seats "said Dani pointing to two seats in-between himself and Thiago

"Great am starving " said Neymar with a smirk removing his arm from around Phil shoulder and quickly walked over to the table and took the seat next to Dani . Phil sliently mourned the lost of contact with Neymar before walking over to the table and starting down in between Neymar and Thiago as breakfast went on he started to look over his team mates and compared them to himself in terms of looks and fitness 

"Their so much better than me "thought Phil sadly poking at a scrambled egg on his plate 

"Phil you ok you haven't eaten anything ?"asked Thiago  giving the younger man a concerned look

'Yeah am fine just not that hungry "repiled Phil with a shurg

"You sure your not feeling sick or anything ?"asked Thiago reaching over to feel Phil forehead but Phil quickly slapped it away 

"Am fine "said Phil rolling his eyes 

"Ok then "said Thiago sharing a confused look with his other two teamates  but decided to leave it be for now and waited until the rest of the team had finished eating before  they all head of to training 

After transferring Phil was completely exhausted he worked extra hard at training even more so than usual  "Great job at training you were on fire "said Neymar smirking as he patted Phil on the back making Phil jump just a little in suprise

"Thanks Ney "said Phil blushing as he started to head towards his hotel room feeling completely drained 

"Me and few others are going for a couple of drinks want to come ?"asked Neymar With a excited look

"No thanks "said Phil as he opened his hotel room door he would normally jump at the chance to hang out with Naymar but he was just too tired 

"Why not ?"asked Neymar a little disappointed he loved hanging out with Phil 

"Am just really tired but maybe some other time "repiled Phil giving Ney a small smile  

"Ok  well see you tomorrow then "said Neymar giving Phil a slight hug before walking  off to the lift  Phil let out a small sigh before entering his room his stomach letting out a loud grumble But decided to ignore it as he collapsed on the bed and let sleep take him


	2. chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy

Phil moaned as he was woken up by his alarm and quickly rolled over to turn it off his whole body felt like it was on fire thanks to how hard he worked at training yesterday and his empty stomach wasn't helping much either  Phil really just wanted to go back to sleep he could if he wanted to since their was no training game or press event today But Phil decided it was best to start working out to help improve his body with a small sigh Phil rolled out of bed quickly got changed and headed to the hotel gym

Phil spent the next three hours on the treadmill and by the end of the third hour he felt like his legs were made out of jelly and was completely exhausted. Just as he got off the treatment he felt someone tap his shoulder Phil quickly turned around to see that it was Neymar "Hey Ney "said Phil with a smile as he used his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead 

"So this is where you been for the last couple of hours everyone been trying to call you "said Ney with a concerned look 

"Really ?"asked Phil as he quickly fished his phone from his pocket to see he had six miss calls and texts from Neymar four from Thiago and three from Dani "Crap sorry I must have had my phone on silent " said Phil with a small blush 

"It fine "said Neymar giving a small smile "Your lucky I came to find you before Thiago sent out s search party "joked Neymar casing both to laugh knowing it was probably true 

"Yeah luck me ," laughed Phil  momentarily forgetting about his sore body and empty stomach 

"Anyway did you have anything to eat before your workout I was going to grab something want to come ?" Asked Neymar 

"Yeah of course I had something to eat before my work "lied Phil unfortunately his stomach decided to let out a grumble at that moment making Neymar rise his eyebrows at the man which made Phil quickly brake eye contact to try and hid his blush

"Well looks like your stomach disagrees with you on that one "said Neymar winking at Phil  which made the other man blush even harder "Aww your so cute when you blush "teased Neymar  deciding to let go of  the fact Phil  just lied to him for now

"Thanks "muttered Phil but he was really think "Am really not compared to all of you guys " thought Phil  sadly but tried not to let it show on his face

"Well come and have breakfast with me I was going to grab something anyway "said Neymar giving Phil a look that said he didn't have a choice

"Fine just let me get showered and changed "repiled Phil heading towards the showers During the shower Phil was racking his brain around trying to think of excuse to get out of eating but unfortunately coming up with nothing by the time he met Neymar who waiting outside the gym for him on his phone

"About time I been waiting for ages "said Neymar rolling his eyes but couldn't help the small smile on his face 

"Well I could have just met you there "repiled Phil giving a fake smile

"Well to late for that now anyway I just texted Thiago Dani and the others saying that I found you "said Neymar quickly sliding his phone into his pocket "Come on then "added Neymar as he started to walk Phil just nodded and started to follow the other man. It wasn't long before both men where sat that a table with food Infront of them Neymar digged in happily while Phil just poked at his food

"I can't eat it I can't eat "repeated Phil  to himself in his mind but was interputed by Neymar 

"Aren't you going to eat any of your food ?"asked Neymar looking at the other man in concern Phil quickly plastered on a fake smile he really didn't want to eat but he couldn't think of anyway out of it

"Yeah just taking my time to enjoy it "repiled Phil slowly lifting the fork to his mouth and took a bite. As he did  so he felt guilt surge through his  body but pushed himself to eat a few more bites before the feeling of guilt grew to much for him  and pushed his plate away "That me full "lied Phil 

"You sure ?"asked Neymar raising his eyebrows tt the still nearly full plate of food 

"Yes am going to go up to my room now see you later "said Phil getting up off his chair and rushing off leaving a very confused Neymar behind. Phil quickly rushed into his hotel room "Why did I have to give in "muttered Phil pacing back and forth around the room he needed to get the small bit of food out of him  
That's when his eyes wondered towards the bathroom door  he had heard about people making them self sick to get ride of food in their system. Mind made up Phil walked over to the bathroom and bent down and stuck two fingers down his throat after a couple of attempts by he was successful and what little he had eaten was now floating in the toilet a sense of relief flooded through but it was interputed by the sound of knocking coming from his hotel room door Phil quickly got up washed his face and answered the door to see Neymar standing there

"Hey I was just checking to see if you were ok after running off during breakfast"said Neymar it actually warmed Phil heart that he had came to check on him 

"Yeah am fine "said Phil 

"You sure your eyes are all blood shot and face all red "said Neymar pointing at Phil face 

"I must have just over did it during the work out but am completely fine so I am going to have a sleep "said Phil hoping Neymar would leave him alone for now 

"Oh ok then I will see later "said Neymar looking a little disappointed as he left Phil just let out a sigh as he closed the door and then sat down on his bed wondering what to do

**Author's Note:**

> more coming soon couldn't figure out how to change the thing to show how many chapters there is lol


End file.
